ON THE JAZZ THE FACEMAN CHRONICLES
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Face meets an unpleasant character from his past and because of that meeting his life is changed. Warning: Corporal punishment of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

" **On the Jazz: The Faceman Chronicles"**

By Peppe1951

 **Historical note:** In WW2 the youngest soldier to enlist and serve was a twelve-year-old Texas boy. During the Korean War the youngest was thirteen and in the Viet Nam War the youngest to enlist was fourteen who died at the age of fifteen.

 **Author's Note:** In my universe Templeton Peck joined Hannibal Smith's unit, nicknamed the A-Team, just before the Hanoi mission when Col. Morrison assigned them to rob the Bank of Hanoi in hopes that it would bring the war to an earlier end.

Morrison was killed when his base was bombed causing the A-Team to be charged with robbing the bank on their own and with no orders to back them up they were arrested, tried and sentenced to thirty years in Military Prison. They escaped from the Fort Bragg stockade and were on the run for two years before Morrison's Aide woke up from a coma due to the bombing and was able to clear the A-Team of all charges.

The team decided to continue doing what they had been doing while on the run from the MPs, helping people for a fee. They formed an agency called "On the Jazz" and set up a home base just outside of Bradbury, CA where their office is located as well as apartments for each team member There is also a garage where the van, corvette and other vehicles were parked. This story takes place a few months later.

 **Summary:** Face meets an unpleasant character from his past and because of that meeting his life is changed.

 **Warning:** Corporal punishment of a teenager.

Chapter 1

Face was in a part of Los Angeles that his colonel had especially forbidden him to be in unless he was with another team member due to the fact that he looked too young and Hannibal was afraid that he might be abused. But Face's favorite place to shop for Hannibal's cigars were located in this area and he figured that what Hannibal didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey watch where you're going…hey I know you!"

Face had accidently bumped into a large man coming out of a bar and recognized who he was at the same time and took off running just seconds before the larger man lunged for him.

'I should have listened to Hannibal' Face thought as he headed back to where he parked the nondescript car he had taken that day. It was while he was on his way back to the car that he passed by an alley where he was suddenly grabbed and yanked in.

"I got you now, boy. You thought you would try and escape me in my neighborhood…I know every nook and cranny there is," he shook Face before pushing him towards a corner when he removed his belt and doubled it up in his hand,

"I'm going to give you such a beating that you won't ever run away from me again!"

"You got me confused with someone else. My name is Templeton Peck; I'm a member of the A-Team."

"Your name is Alvin Brenner and you are my foster son. When you ran away you cost me a monthly check from Social Services and I'm going to take it out on your hide!" He grabbed Face and turned him around so he could get to his backside and began to whale away hitting him harshly again and again.

Face struggled to get away as his backside began to burn. He suddenly went limp in attempt to break away. His move caused his attacker to pause and lose his hold on the younger man a move that Face was waiting for. He struck out catching the older man in the groin stopping him at once. Face took off and soon was driving away.

"Has anyone seen Face?" Hannibal looked around the office into the faces of Murdock and BA.

"I think he was going into town for your cigars." BA volunteered the information.

"He was going to that little shop that he likes in south LA."

"He wouldn't? I forbid him from going there unless one of us went with him."

"Hannibal he is a grown man…you can't do that."

"Murdock you know he is much younger than his military records say…and he looks too young to be in that part of town alone. He could be taken advantage of quite easily. I know you don't want that."

"Hopefully he took your warning to heart and went someplace else."

"Did he take his Corvette?"

"Nope….he took that older car that BA is restoring!"

"HE WHAT!"

"I'm sure that he isn't going to hurt it, BA. He wanted a car that would blend into the neighborhood," reasoned Hannibal with a sigh. "When he gets back trust me he will be punished for ignoring my orders. I think running the obstacle course until he drops should just about do it."

It was early evening when Hannibal heard a car drive up and park. It was a moment later that Face appeared carrying a package which he threw at Hannibal.

"Here are your cigars, Hannibal," before turning to go when Hannibal barked.

"FACE! I want to talk with you about where you got these cigars!"

Face didn't even pause as he headed upstairs to his room. Until his apartment was ready he was staying with Hannibal. His focus was only on staying off his throbbing backside and didn't even acknowledge Hannibal's orders.

Hannibal watched with amazement as his Lieutenant ignore him and walked away. He followed a minute later and found Face lying face down on his bed.

"What's wrong, kid? Did something happen to you while you were away?"

"I bumped into a stranger while I was getting your cigars. He thought I was his missing foster son and took his anger of losing a monthly Social Services check out of my hide. I didn't get a chance to get away until after he had beaten me. My butt is on fire; and it's the reason I was so late in getting back. I had to stop repeatedly to get the pressure off my backside before I could drive on. I'm sorry…you were right; I should have taken someone with me."

"Oh kid, you know that I love you like a son and that is why I want to protect you so when you have recovered from your encounter with that stranger you will be running the obstacle course until I say you can stop."

Face nodded.

"Now turn over and let me put some salve on your backside; it will help ease your pain."

"Thanks, Hannibal."

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Face thought that all of his troubles were over with. He would just have to find another place to buy Hannibal's cigars…one in a safer neighborhood than south LA. He couldn't chance meeting up with his foster father, Max Styles again. This unfortunately wasn't to be the case when Max and a couple of his friends walked into the office of On the Jazz a few weeks later.

When the men walked in Murdock and Hannibal were the only ones there. BA was working on the restoration of the car Face had borrowed earlier and Face was upstairs in his room. "May I help you?' asked Hannibal thinking that the men were new clients.

"Yeah we are here to pick up Alvin Brenner."

Hannibal and Murdock exchanged glances before Hannibal asked,

"Who is Alvin? Do you want us to find him?"

"No…Alvin is here and we are here to take him home."

"You must be mistaken, there is no one name Alvin living here."

"Oh, he didn't tell you about our meeting the other day?"

Hannibal saw red, realizing who this man was. "Are you the one who beat my friend a few weeks ago?"

"Yep and I would have finished the job if he hadn't hit me in the balls and escaped. In fact, I'm looking forward to finishing the job on his butt as soon as I get him home. He cost me three years of monthly checks from Social Services!"

"It was a case of mistaken identity…. Templeton Peck is the one you attacked!"

"You don't get it, do you. Your Templeton is my foster son, Alvin Brenner. He ran away from me when he was twelve and joined the army and I want him back!"

"Face isn't your foster son, there is no way the army would let a twelve year old enlist or send him off to Vietnam," Murdock cried out.

"Face?"

"A nickname he picked up while in 'Nam."

"I have proof that this 'Face' is Alvin. He has a jagged scar on his right lower thigh, near his knee."

"Then Face isn't your foster son. He has no scar."

Max sneered and said, "I want to see for myself…. you could be lying to keep him from me. I am his legal guardian."

"You could be lying about a scar to get your hands on him, but it doesn't matter since Face has no scar like you described on his lower thigh!"

Face chose that moment to walk in "Hannibal…." and then seeing Max froze momentarily with fear.

Max started towards him, his intentions easy to read on his face. "What about we see about that scar." Max's buddies grinned with anticipation as they followed.

Murdock moved effortlessly in front of Face shielding him from the angry man approaching. "I wouldn't even think of touching him, if I was you!"

"You think you can keep me from this boy?"

"If he can't then I can, sucker!" BA yelled from behind Max.

They had been so intent on Face that Max and his buddies hadn't even realized that BA had entered the office and seeing the large angry black man cause them to pause.

In the meantime, Hannibal had joined Murdock in protecting Face and Max decided that he wasn't going to win this confrontation and turned to leave.

"We will be back and I'll have the law with me. I will be able to prove my claim on this boy."

Hannibal waited until after they had driven off to turn to Face. "Are you okay, kid?"

Face nodded as he sat in the nearest chair not trusting himself to stand any longer. He was shaking from the encounter. "What am I going to do? He thinks I'm this Alvin Brenner and he's not going to stop until he convinces the law that he is my guardian. I'm going to have to leave."

Face looked into the caring faces of BA and Murdock but was surprised to find a look of disappointment in Hannibal's. "Hannibal?"

"Tell them the truth, kid. They are your family and deserve to know the truth. I saw a jagged scar on your lower thigh long before the Viet Gong shot you and took it away."

"I can't…I won't!"

"Facey, you can tell me anything…. you're my little brother and there is nothing you can do or say that will erase my love for you."

"Murdock is right…we have been looking after you from the moment you joined the team and I'll keep you from harm…. believe me little bro."

"Come on kid…tell them."

Face took a long breath before he quietly admitted. "My name before I joined the army was Alvin Brenner and that man, Max Styles was my foster father. I stayed with him and his hateful wife for two years before I couldn't take their abuse any longer and ran away. I figured that he wouldn't be able to find me if I joined the army. I went to the recruitment department and happened to run into Templeton Peck trying to pay someone to go in his place. He had just turned nineteen and had been drafted. He was desperate to find anybody to go in his place. I convinced him that I would be that somebody and he gave me his driver's license and one hundred dollars and disappeared. He said something about changing his name."

Face paused as he looked around before continuing. "I used the money to have my picture inserted in place of the one there and I became Templeton Peck. I had no trouble convincing the authorities that I was Peck. I gave them my draft notice and they allowed me to enlist. During basic training they saw that I was a good shot and made me a sharpshooter. I was sent to Vietnam and Hannibal transferred me into your unit."

"What are we going to do Hannibal? This Styles doesn't strike me as the type to let go of the idea that Face belongs to him. He is underage…how old are you now Face…fifteen?"

Face nodded.

"Styles is still listed as his foster parent and if they prove that Face is Alvin then he will be given back to that mudsucker."

"He doesn't have to know…I can keep on being Templeton Peck."

"That isn't the answer, kid. He will start looking for other proof once the scar proof falls through and I won't have you going back to that scum. I have a plan that is fool proof" Hannibal said with a smile.

"WHAT"

"I'm going to adopt you. You will be the son I always considered you to be only I will have it done legally and if Styles tried to say otherwise this will take care of everything. A foster parent isn't the same as a legal parent. He only is there until the child is adopted. After my adoption goes through his guardianship is void!"

"You want to adopt me?"

"Face I love you. I felt like I had to protect you from the moment I saw you looking so scared after you first arrived in country. BA and Murdock felt the same thing. You looked out of place…too young to be in such a scary and dangerous place. We decided then that you were under out protection. You had a score of big brothers looking after you. I had you transferred to our unit because I knew we had a better chance of protecting you if you were with us. The fact that you were such a great acquisition officer was a plus…you got us everything we needed as well as a lot we wanted."

Face was crying by the end and nodded is approval. "But that is going to take time. What am I'm going to do if Styles tries anything?"

"You will always have one of us with you and together we will work things out…okay?" Hannibal then went back to his desk to call his lawyer and start the ball rolling.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Face and Hannibal were in the midst of an argument when Max Styles returned.

"But Hannibal, it's been a week since my Styles was here. If he was serious, he would have returned by now. I'm going stir crazy. I need to get out!"

"Face he could be out there waiting for you to do something stupid and be on you before you could do anything. No it is safer for you to stay here where we can protect you. If you are so bored I'm sure we can find some chore for you to do to stay busy?"

"That's not my idea of doing something fun. Going to the movies with a pretty girl is more to my liking and going out to eat afterwards."

"No…and that is my final word… lieutenant!"

Face looked like he was about to say something else when Max Styles walked in and he didn't come alone. With him was an older lady and a police officer.

"I've got you now boy and there is nothing you can do to stop me Smith. Mrs. Bennett is with Social Services and she will authenticate that this boy is my foster son and Officer Grant will enforce her decision." Max turned to the older lady and said as he pointed to Face.

"That is my foster son, Alvin Brenner and I demand that he be returned to me at once."

Face unconsciously moved closer to Hannibal for protection as the older lady approached Hannibal. "I'm from the California Department of Social Services and have replaced the social worker originally assigned to this case. She resigned when she got married. Mr. Styles has reported that his foster son, Alvin in now living with you under the assumed name of Templeton Peck. Is this correct sir?"

"I'm Hannibal Smith and this is my friend and lieutenant, Templeton Peck."

"Lieutenant? Are you both in the military?"

"We served in Vietnam. I am his Colonel and he is my Lieutenant. We also have a Sergeant and Captain on our staff."

"This boy served in Vietnam?"

"He enlisted at the age of eighteen." Hannibal was being very careful with his answers in his support of Face. "I told Mr. Styles yesterday that this is only a case of mistaken identity."

"Do you have any proof that you are Templeton Peck?" she addressed her question to Face who nodded.

"Can I see that proof?"

"Yes ma'am." Face pulled out both his Military ID and Driver's License and handed them to Mrs. Bennett, who looked at them carefully before handing them back.

"Mr. Styles said that the boy has a scar that can prove that he is Alvin Brenner. A scar located on his right thigh near his knee. I want to see that scar for myself. Please show it to me."

Face glanced at Hannibal who nodded before he pulled up his right jean leg past his knee. Mrs. Bennett took a long look before she nodded and announced. "I see no jagged scar here. There is a scar that I presume comes from a bullet wound. Were you shot while serving in Vietnam?"

"Yes ma'am…several times. Once in the thigh and the other time in my shoulder." Face volunteered the information as he glanced at Styles for his reaction. It was all he could do not to stick his tongue out at the man.

"Mr. Styles it would seem that Mr. Smith was right this is a case of mistaken identity. While in my opinion this young man looks younger than the twenty-one that his license reports that is no proof that he is. He is among the millions of people that are older than they look. Good day and I'm sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you."

"No…this is my foster son." Styles ran to Face and yanked the pant leg up again so he could see for himself. "This is some kind of trick…there was a scar there. He got it when before he came to live with me…while he was at the orphanage playing on a roll of wire."

"Well, it's not there now and if that is the only proof you have then I must report what I have seen and I didn't see any jagged scar on this boy's leg." Mrs. Bennett was firm in her statement. "This isn't Alvin Brenner."

"The boy knows that there was a scar there and if he won't tell the truth then I will just have to beat the truth out of him!" screamed Styles as he approached Face.

Hannibal moved in front of Face to protect him as Officer Grant cried out,

"Hold it right there Mr. Styles. Don't make me arrest you for assaulting this boy because I will if you take one more step!"

Styles glanced at the officer and was able to control himself enough to turn and walk away but before he left he glared at Face as if to say, 'this isn't finished, boy!' before walking out of the door.

It was only after Styles had left that Face was able to breathe again and sank wearily to the nearest chair.

"Thank you officer and Mrs. Bennett I speak for Mr. Peck and myself for all of your help."

"If you have any more trouble from him please call and we will be here for you," Officer Grant said upon leaving.

Hannibal nodded and waited until they had left before turning back to Face. "You got lucky. Now do you see while I wanted you to stay where you can be protected?"

Face nodded, "but now it is over…right? She reported that the scar wasn't there and so I can't be Alvin."

"It won't be completely over until the adoption is official. It will be announced that due to the abuse suffered under Max Styles you were forced to lie to protect yourself and until then I'm afraid that you are restricted to the compound once again."

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hannibal…."

"Is everyone okay? The big guy and I saw Styles leave and he wasn't happy." Murdock said as he and BA entered carrying groceries. It had been their turn to pick up the groceries for the team. They had already deposited the goods for themselves and were now bringing Face's and Hannibal's to them.

"We're fine but Face isn't happy. He's tired of not being allowed to go out."

"What happened?"

"Styles brought a case worker to make the decision on Face's case and a cop to enforce her findings only she couldn't find the scar that Styles said was there and pronounced that it was only a case of mistaken identity." Hannibal explained in a nutshell. "Styles didn't take it well and threatened our lieutenant with a beating."

"But that doesn't matter since Mrs. Bennett found that I am not Alvin. I'm free to resume my life and for me that means that I'm going out. I've been cooped up here for too long. I'm going to call Carla and see if she wants to go to the movies." Face moved towards the front door twirling his car keys.

"Face you can't go, weren't you listening to me earlier?"

Face turned an innocent look towards his colonel and said, "I thought you were kidding. I can look after myself. I have been trained by the best."

"Styles is the same size as BA and if he brings his friends to help, you won't be able to protect yourself from them. My decision stands. You are not to leave this compound!"

Face turned to BA and Murdock for support only to have them side with the colonel. "Facey, I agree with Hannibal and BA. We all knew that you were younger than the eighteen that is in your records. We didn't know just how much younger you were until a few days ago, but we vowed that we would protect you as much we could in 'Nam and that hasn't changed since we were freed. We love you kid, and want you around and not in the hands of that sadistic foster father of yours. Until Hannibal adopts you and makes you his legal son and heir you aren't safe."

"I love you guys, too. You're the family I was never fortunate to have and trust me I don't want to be in Max's hands ever again but I'm bored."

"I rather you be bored than hurt…so if you plan on disobeying me I'm sure we can come up with enough chores to keep you too busy and tire to do something stupid."

Face's shoulders slumped and nodded. He walked away without any more complaints which alerted the others that something was up.

"He gave up to easy…he's up to something. We need to keep an eye on him."

BA stated their thoughts as they watched him walk upstairs.

Face's first attempt at escape came two days later. He had waited until his friends were busy and jumped quickly into his car and hotwired it. Hannibal had taken both sets of his car keys and this was the only way he could start it. He would have gotten away except that BA returned sooner than Face thought and blocked the drive. As soon as he saw Face BA jumped from the van and pushed him over and drove the car back. "HANNIBAL!" he bellowed and waited for the colonel to appeared.

As soon as Hannibal saw the 'vette and Face in the passenger side he put two and two together and scowled at the younger man. "So you decided to disobey me…okay. You just learned yourself some hard work. You will mow the yards of the three apartments and bag the trimmings. You will also trim the bushes so get to work lieutenant."

"Can I first change my clothes?"

"You have five minutes or you will be running laps as well!" Hannibal was mad.

Face was back with seconds to spare and started towards the shed housing the lawnmowers only to be told. "You will be doing this chore with the push mower!"

"But that will take all day!"

"You should have considered that the punishment might be harsh if you disobeyed me…now get to work!"

Each of the three apartments had yards in the front and back that were usually taken care by each man but because Face had chosen to disobey Hannibal's orders his punishment was to take care of each yard. It took him the majority of the day to do as he was ordered and by the time he was finished he could hardly put one foot in front of the other as he walked into the apartment he shared with Hannibal and up to his room. Hannibal found him there on his bed asleep when he came up to call him for supper.

"Face…come on kid. You need to shower first…it will make you feel better," he said as he patted Face lightly on the face to wake him.

Face just looked at him with sleepy eyes as he tried to go back to sleeping.

"Come on kid, let me help you," Hannibal pulled the exhausted kid into the bathroom. He helped him undress before putting him under the warm water of the shower, which woke him enough to finish the job. He emerged dressed in the pajamas Hannibal had left him.

"Are you hungry?"

Face shook his head. He was too tired to eat…he just wanted to sleep and climbed under the covers and was asleep before Hannibal had time to pull the sheet up. He tiptoed out turning the lights off before closing the door.

The next morning Hannibal let Face sleep in and about ten o'clock he made an appearance catching the team in the office talking. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…and hungry."

"I left you some bacon and pancakes in a warm oven. Why don't you eat and then come back here? We have something to discuss with you."

Face nodded and soon was back carrying the food to a nearby desk where he sat to eat. BA got up a moment later returning with a glass of milk which he sat in front of the kid.

The team waited until Face had finished before Hannibal spoke. "While you were sleeping last night I reviewed what happened yesterday when Styles was here. He said something that I didn't remembered until last night. He told Mrs. Bennett how you got your scar."

Face nodded. "I remembered him asking me about the scar when he and his wife first met me."

"You got that scar while at the orphanage?"

"Yeah, they were working on the building and had rolls of wire that were fun to jump on. I was pushed off one and my thigh made contact with the end and tore a jagged scar on my thigh. They took me to the hospital for stitches. I was about eight."

"So if anyone went asking the priests and nuns would collaborate it?"

"I guess so…why?"

"Face…if Styles thinks about it that could be evidence he needs to identify you. We need to get you away from here…someplace where Styles won't think to look…at least until the adoption is legalized. Then it won't matter, you will be legally my son."

"Any ideas in where Face can hide?" Hannibal surveyed the room.

"Summer camp?"

"He's too old, unless he is a counselor?" Hannibal looked at Face for an answer.

"No way am I going to nursemaid little kids!"

"Boarding School?"

Face shook his head.

"How about sending him on the road as a helper. I have a friend who ships fruit across country. He can always use the help," suggested BA.

"You're kidding…right? No!"

"Lieutenant we are running out of ideas. Do you have any suggestions?"

"How about someplace where I don't have to work and have a good time?"

"FACE!"

Hannibal thought for a moment…."I know where we can send him…to Maggie's at Bad Rock. I'll just give her a call."

"Hannibal…"

"Nope, you are going…so go pack and be sure to pack enough for at least a week. If he can't find you during that time he might just leave you alone."

Face looked around and knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince them that this was a bad idea and slowly went to his room to pack.

"Murdock while Face is packing I want you to dress like him and take his car for a spin. Be sure to get Styles to follow you, While you are away we can drop Face off at Bad Rock with Maggie." Hannibal went to make his call and came back about the same time that Face returned carrying his suitcase.

"I'm ready…how are we going to get past Styles?" Face was twirling his car keys on his finger while he waited.

"We are going to send a decoy and then when the bait is taken we are going to take you to Maggie's. She said that she would be delighted to have you, and by the way kid, she says that she has her niece visiting."

"Niece, hmmm…that sounds like a plan. This may not be such a bad idea after all. I can drive her around in my 'vette."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Murdock is going to be driving it…he's going to be the decoy."

"Not my 'vette…Hannibal…"

"Sorry, kid…now hand over those keys." Hannibal held his hand out and reluctantly Face dropped them into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For once Hannibal's plan for spiriting Face away worked just as planned. Murdock dressed in clothes similar to Face's drove off making sure not to lose Max before returning to the A-Team compound.

While Max was chasing after Murdock Hannibal and Face were on a leisurely ride to Black Rock to leave Face with Maggie. "You're not talking much, kid. Is anything wrong?"

"Other than the fact that I didn't want to leave…nothing at all Hannibal."

"Now Face, we discussed this earlier and decided this was for the best."

"No, we didn't. You, Murdock and BA decided. You ignored me!"

"Sorry but your objections weren't feasible. What if Styles finds a loophole that allows him to take you away from us. Sure we can rescue you but until that happens you would have been in his clutches long enough for him to do you some damage. That is something we cannot live with. Don't you see, this is for the best?"

Face nodded grudgingly, "But I could have hidden from him."

"And that is what we are doing now. So enjoy yourself at Maggie's and surely you haven't forgotten that Maggie's niece is visiting. Maggie says that the two of you should hit it off."

Face gave a smile at the thought of the niece and settled back to take a nap while he envisioned the girl. Hannibal gave a sigh of relief glad that this was one worry he could mark off. 'Now all I have to do is find a judge that will hear our case and rule in our favor,' he thought as he drove.

The next day Max Styles strolled into the office of "On the Jazz" with a court order for the seizure of one Alvin Brenner. He had found that loophole that Hannibal had been afraid of. A police officer accompanied him with a search warrant for the office and apartment of John Smith.

"Where is he Smith? I got a court order for me to take Alvin." Max thrust the document in Hannibal's face.

"Alvin Brenner doesn't live here. I do have a Lt. Templeton Peck living here, however he isn't here at the moment. You haven't proven that the two are the same. Mrs. Bennett agrees with me that this is only a case of mistaken identity. Where is your proof?"

"Officer?"

The police officer handed Hannibal the search warrant apologetically and Hannibal stood back and allowed the search to take place. "You can search all you want, but you won't find Alvin Brenner here."

After searching the office and apartment thoroughly they returned. Max was holding a picture of Face in his Special Forces uniform standing with Hannibal, BA and Murdock. "This is Alvin and I demand to see him!"

"No…that is a picture of Lt. Templeton Peck, a decorated veteran of the Vietnam War. He has a military ID stating his name and rank."

"If I may Mr. Smith," the police officer asked, "is the lieutenant here?"

"No sir, he's on vacation."

"I don't believe you. You have him hidden someplace in this compound."

"The search warrant was only for this building, Mr. Styles and since we didn't find him here we have to leave." The police officer was firm as he left with a scowling Max Styles.

"We'll be back Smith with a search warrant for this whole place and to keep you from trying to sneak him away I will have friends watching the exits!"

Hannibal only smiled as he watched the two leave. "I'm so glad we got Face out of here when we did or this could have gotten ugly."

True to his word, Max Styles reappeared the next day with a search warrant to search the whole compound including the office, just in case they had hidden the boy there. This time he came with two police officers and they searched for hours without finding Face.

"He's got to be here! I followed him when he went for a drive on Monday and followed him home. I've had associates watching the exits. There is no way he could have gotten out without my knowing."

"Are you sure that the person you were following was my Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked as he motioned for Murdock to come in wearing the same clothes he had on Monday. "Could this be the person you thought was my Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked with glee.

"WHAT!"

"Lt. Peck hasn't been here since Monday morning."

Max made a step towards Hannibal but the police officers were quick to step up and send Max away. BA joined Murdock and Hannibal as they watched Max drive away. "Boy, I'm glad that we got Facey away when we did. I hope he is having a good time at Maggie's."

Face had been having a wonderful time with Katie, Maggie's niece. Maggie had been so right when she had told Hannibal that the two would hit it off. From the moment they met it had felt like they had known each other for years. Katie had blond hair and was fifteen like Face. They spent every waking hour together just talking and happy to be in each other's company.

It was Wednesday afternoon and they had just returned from the movies and was sharing a milkshake at the local teen hangout, a restaurant called, "Joe's" when the trouble began in the form of a local bully called Bentley who recognized Katie and called her name out loud. Bentley had his two friends with him. Joe and Billy were followers of Bentley. They did whatever he told them to do.

When Katie looked up and saw him coming she said, "Oh, no…not him."

"What's wrong?" Face had asked as he noticed the look of dismay on her face.

"That's Bentley Morris. I had the misfortune to have a date with him last year while I was visiting with Aunt Maggie. He's just a conceited jerk who spent the whole date telling me how lucky I was to be with him. He was sixteen and I was fourteen. He was no fun to be with and made my visit a living hell. I had hoped to miss seeing him this visit."

"Katie, I didn't know you were coming," began Bentley as he completely ignored Face being there. "My mom thought she saw you yesterday. You should have called me and we could have gone out."

"Bentley, I'm with someone and we would like to finish our shake." She tried to tell him in nice way to leave.

Bentley didn't take the hint and looking at Face for the first time said. "Beat it shrimp, you're sitting with my girl," and moved to jerk Face from the booth.

"BENTLEY! Please leave. I am not your girlfriend!" yelled Katie causing the other patrons to look.

"You will be if you don't want to pound pretty boy here," and motioned for his two friends to pull Face from the booth.

Face wasn't strong enough to prevent from being pulled out and gasped as Bentley buried his fist in his stomach, doubling him over in pain as he gasped for air and as soon as he did he swung on the unsuspecting Bentley knocking him to the floor and splitting his lip. There was a moment of stunned silence as the patrons in the place took in what they had just witnessed before exploding into loud applause.

Joe and Billy grabbed Face and held him tightly while Bentley picked himself off the floor and moved close. "That is going to cost you a beating pretty boy and when I'm finished you won't be so pretty," promised the enraged boy. He began to punch Face again and again in the stomach before he was pulled away to face his own livid father.

"RELEASE HIM!" Bentley, Sr. ordered and Billy and Joe let Face fall to the floor holding his stomach in pain.

Bentley, Sr. leaned over Face. "Are you okay, son?"

Face nodded unable to talk at the moment. "I…will be…thanks for the help."

"Miss Katie take him to your aunt's, he's going to need her help to recover and don't worry my son and his friends won't be giving you any more trouble." He watched as Katie helped Face off the floor and walk with him as they left the dinner.

"Once Bentley, Sr. saw that the two kids were going to be okay he turned his wrath on his son and his friends.

"You two get out of my sight. Your fathers will be hearing about this incident as soon as I take care of my son." The two scurried away knowing what they would receive from their fathers.

Bentley, Sr. then turned back to his smirking son, who thought once again that his mother would save him from his father's threats like she has done his whole life.

"It wasn't my fault Dad, he started it by sitting with my girl."

"No, he didn't and what I heard Katie isn't your girlfriend! You had a chance with her last summer but blew it with your attitude and anger. I heard about the bruises you left on her arms after she tried to fight off your advances. Why do you think she didn't call you?"

"She would have if pretty boy wasn't here," Bentley continued to argue, "but I took care of him," he added proudly.

"You call that a fair fight. You out weigh him by at least seventy- five pounds. You are older. He's only fifteen for crying out loud. You had your friends hold him while you pounded on him."

"I had to protect my reputation!"

"Your pride is going to cost you a sore backside…one that is way overdo."

"Mom won't let you!"

"Your mother isn't here, son. She's visiting your aunt and won't be back for a month."

Bentley, Sr. reached for his belt, his intentions clear to everybody in the diner including his son.

"NO! You wouldn't…not here where everyone can see and hear." The panic was in Bentley's voice as he was hauled to the nearest booth and whipped. Bentley pleaded and sobbed from the first lick to the last some ten minutes later.

Bentley was then pulled from the dinner with the applause of everyone there ringing in his ears.

By the time Face and Katie returned home, Face as able to breathe better even though he was still sore. "Aunt Maggie…Face has been hurt." Katie called out as they entered the house.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she came running. "Are you okay, Face?"

"Bentley happened, Aunt Maggie and he beat Face," explained Katie before Face had a chance to open his mouth.

Maggie motioned for Face to sit down. "Where did he hit you?"

"In my stomach. I don't think he broke anything…maybe just bruised my ribs."

"Let me be the judge of that, young man." She then gently felt around his belly before agreeing. "You are lucky that he didn't break them."

"His father pulled him off me, but if he hadn't he probably would have busted a rib the way he was putting so much force in his hits."

"Bentley, won't be bothering you again."

"How do you know Aunt Maggie? His mother won't let his father discipline him."

"I saw Bentley, Sr. this morning at the post office. He told me that his wife would be visiting her sister in Montana for a month. Bentley won't have his mother to protect him from his father any longer. I bet he lit into his son before you were half way home. Trust me Bentley will be paying for this stunt for the whole month. Now you take it easy for the rest of the day and all should be better by tomorrow."

Face nodded. "Too bad we didn't get to finish our milk shake. I'm kind of hungry."

"How about some milk and cookies…that should hold you until supper time?"

"That would be great, thanks Maggie."

Maggie stayed just long enough to pull the cookie jar down and left Katie to pour the milk and sit down with him to talk. She then went to her office to call Hannibal and inform him of the day's events. "Those two are so good for each other, Hannibal. It's about time he had someone his own age. I'm just sorry that they don't live closer. I see long phone calls and letters in the future for those two and as soon as the adoption comes through she needs to meet his whole extended family."

Hannibal lost little time in telling Murdock and BA about Face and Katie.

"Facey has a girlfriend. It's about time he had someone his own age to talk to."

"Little brother is finally dating someone his own age instead of the older ladies he has been going out and when he returns he and I are going to make sure that he stays away from them," vowed BA. "Mama will make sure he behaves when she arrives."

"I know what you mean, I didn't like it much when his dates were older and that is when we thought he was nineteen but now that we know his true age things are going to change."

"Have you heard any more on the adoption, Hannibal?"

"Not yet, Murdock but with Styles popping in to try and catch Face we had better bring him home as close to the court date as possible."

It wasn't until a few days later on Wednesday that Hannibal heard that his friends had come through and a date had been set for the next day at 11 am to see Judge Michael Stephens in his chambers about adopting Face. Hannibal called Maggie to inform her that he would be dropping by to pick up Face early Thursday morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Hannibal, Face, Murdock and BA arrived at Judge Stephens chambers they were directed to a large table Where they sat down together.

"Gentlemen and young sir I decided that an informal meeting would be better but before we can continue with the adoption some other matters have come to my attention. We will address those first." Judge Stephens then motioned to his bailiff to bring in the other people summoned.

Face nearly jumped up to flee when he saw his foster father, Max Styles, enter and sit opposite him. He was accompanied by the social worker, Mrs. Bennett.

Hannibal was quick to grab Face and jerk him back down. "Sit down Face!"

Judge Stephens looked questionable at Hannibal at the mention of the nickname and Hannibal quickly explained.

"It's a nickname we gave him in 'Nam."

Face was frantic to get away. "But Hannibal he's going to give me back to Styles!"

Judge Stephens was disturbed by the look of fear in the younger man's eyes as he struggled to get away and had to speak. "Young man, let me assure you…you are safe here and I will consider all the facts before I make a decision on you. We must clear the air before any adoption proceedings can take place. Now do you know these people?"

Face nodded. "The lady is the social worker assigned to the Alvin Brenner case and the man is Max Styles. He's Alvin's foster father."

"Don't you mean that he is your foster father?"

Face hesitated in answering and it wasn't until he was nudged by Hannibal that he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then you are Alvin Brenner?"

Face nodded scared of being taken away from his family and given to his abuser.

"Why did you run away?"

"Because he beat me. I got tired of his abuse and ran away when I was twelve."

"That's a lie, your honor. I didn't abuse him, I disciplined him like any caring father would do to a disobedient child," cried Styles as he tried to defend himself.

The Judge looked at Styles and asked. "And how did you discipline him?"

"I took my belt to his backside."

"How many licks did you normally give him?"

"Only three or four."

The Judge noticed Face's look of disbelief and asked, "Is what he says the truth?"

"Not completely. He would start with three or four and then he would quickly add to them if he was mad….and he was mad most of the time. He seemed to take great delight in hurting me." Face had to stop as he didn't want to show his emotions in front of Styles.

Hannibal took a moment to embrace his kid until he could get his emotions back under control. "Thanks, Hannibal."

"Your honor, he's lying!"

"Mr. Styles I tend to believe this young man…his fear is hard to ignore. He then motioned for Face to continued. "After you ran away, what did you do?"

"I looked for someplace where he couldn't find me. I happened upon a recruitment center and thought that if I was in the army Styles wouldn't be able to find me."

"Didn't you think that being twelve might keep you from joining?"

"At first I did until I noticed that this recruitment center was having a contest with one across town. They were trying to get as many young men to sign up and I knew I might have a chance especially after running across a draft dodger trying to pay someone to take his place. I agreed and he gave me his draft notice and driver's license along with a couple of hundred dollars and I became Templeton Peck. It was easy enough to exchange my picture for the one on the license and with the draft notice in hand they allow me to enlist. I did my basic and Special Forces training at Fort Bragg and then when they saw I had potential made me an officer. By the time I was sent to Vietnam I was a lieutenant and a Green Beret. While I was at 'Nam I discovered that I had a talent for acquiring stuff and Hannibal made me his supply officer."

"Did you have trouble adjusting, after all you were a twelve-year-old playing soldier? I can't imagine you having the strength to make it through basic training much less dealing with the Viet Cong."

"It was tough, but the alternative was worse…my being shipped home and possibly back in the hands of my foster father."

"Judge! He's making me out to be a monster!"

"You are a monster…that hasn't changed since I left."

"Mr. Styles, you will be given a chance to speak after I finish questioning this young man."

Judge Stephens turned back to Face. "Did you see action?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your honor, if I may explain," Hannibal spoke up. "Face arrived in Vietnam several months before we went on our final mission…. the robbing of the Bank of Hanoi. One that we were accused of robbing for our own gain. We were eventually cleared of those charges and given full pardons."

Judge Stephens being satisfied with Face's answers then turned his attention towards Smith. "Colonel Smith, why do you want to adopt this boy?"

"Judge, while we were in Vietnam we," glancing at his team, "became a unit but when Face joined us we became a family. We tried to protect this kid as much as possible. Our job would have been easier if he had obeyed all of my commands, which he didn't always do. There was this one time when we were about to be captured and I gave him a direct order to hide in a nearby tree and stay there for thirty minutes before returning to base. Now remember we knew that he was younger than the eighteen years that was listed in his records. We figured that he was at least sixteen and we knew what he would have been facing if the Viet Cong got their hands on him. It was for his safety that I ordered him to that tree."

"But he didn't follow your orders, did he Colonel?"

"No sir," Hannibal paused to glare at Face. "He waited in the tree for the thirty minutes as ordered but instead of heading back to the base he trailed us and sometime during the night he managed to sneak into camp and free not only us but the other POW's there. If I had known his true age, then I might have turned him over my knee and spanked him for his reckless behavior."

"Hannibal, you wouldn't have really done that, would you?" Face asked in shock.

'Kid, you scared us all when you popped up like that. We knew what they would have done to you if they had captured you…that is why I wanted you safely away from them."

"Why did you disobey your Colonel, son?"

"He asked me the same thing upon our return to the base. I told him that it took me years to finally find a loving and caring family and I wasn't about to lose it now. I would either be reunited with them there or back at base but I couldn't just walk away and leave my family behind."

"Judge Stephens, Face is family. He is the son I never had and the kid brother to BA and HM. If you will approve this adoption he will finally have a father he can depend on to love him and two big brothers in HM and BA. He will also be blessed with the love of a grandmother as well. We just heard that BA's mother is moving from Chicago to live with us. He needs a mother's love, or in this case, a grandmother's love."

Judge Stephens then turned to Styles and asked, "Is there anything you want to add?"

Styles shook his head angrily. He knew he hadn't a chance to sway the judge in his favor and would have to find other means to get his hands on the boy.

"Then I see no reason in delaying this adoption. Colonel Smith you now have a son."

At the announcement Hannibal pulled the happily sobbing Face into his arms. He held his new son tightly as BA and Murdock joined in the celebration. After a moment they turned to the judge to thank him and the judge asked, "Do you want a name change Templeton?"

"Can I be called Templeton P. Smith from now on?"

"No problem. Colonel if you wouldn't mind waiting while the papers are filed and then you and your family may leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max's brother and associate Carl was waiting as Max left the judge's chambers. "You didn't get custody of the kid, did you?" he asked as he couldn't help but notice the scowl on his brother's face.

"No! The judge approved the adoption. The kid is now Smith's son."

"So what happens now?"

"We have to wait until later to grab him. I've waited this long to get my hands on him, what is a few days longer."

"Why is it so important that you grab the kid? I know you are pissed for losing all of the Social Services checks for fostering him…but is it worth all of this?"

"That kid is worth more than those few thousand dollars. Because of that kid I'm out at least $75, 000.00!"

"WHAT!?"

"The reason I wanted to foster a child was to use him for my own benefit. I taught him to pick locks. He was a natural at that skill. He was quick to learn how to break into the old fashioned safes. If it has a tumbler he could open it. My problem with him came when he had to steal what was in the safe and bring it to me. It took many persuasions to get him to finish the job."

"Persuasions?"

"I took my belt to his backside repeatedly before he would do as I say, but eventually he would steal…or at least I thought he had learned the lesson. I found out too late that I was mistaken. This last job was for a sapphire and diamond ring worth half a million dollars. My cut was fifteen percent of that figure. I had a buyer who I was to deliver it to that very night. We had no trouble in entering the Phillips Estate, where the ring was located, the problem came when something set off the silent alarm and we almost walked out into a yard full of cops. I gave Alvin the ring with the instructions of meeting me at the safe house and I took off to lead the police on a wild goose chase. It didn't take me long to lose them but when I returned to the safe house the kid and more importantly the ring wasn't there. The buyer was furious and because I couldn't deliver that night my cut was reduced to ten percent whenever I do produce it."

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, later that night; my wife caught him in his room collecting his St. Christopher Medal plus a change of clothing. She delayed him long enough for me to arrive. I searched both him and his room without finding the ring. I started to beat him there but Madge stopped me for fear that the neighbors might hear his cries and call the cops. I threw him into my car and drove around looking for someplace where his cries wouldn't be heard. I located a rundown shack and took my belt to his back and butt there and beat him until he passed out. I left him only long enough to call the buyer but when I returned he was gone."

"So the next time you found him was coming out of that bar three years later?"

"That was the first time I got my hands on him. But three days after I had beaten him a Sister Agnes called back from the orphanage where he was raised saying that he was there and I could come and collect him."

"Called back? You called earlier?"

"Yeah, I figured that he would go there to recover from the beating but I was told that he wasn't there. I hurried there the second time but he was gone by the when I got there. He must had enlisted soon afterwards…. then it was three years later that I saw him by chance outside that bar. I've been trying to get my hands on him since and now that he is no longer my foster son I will have to resort to other means to force him to tell me where he hid the ring."

"It's still missing?"

"Yes, there has been no mention of it anywhere. The Phillips themselves have been searching for it and have issued a reward for any information to its recovery. The kid must still be hiding it and once I get my hands on him again I will double my attempts of making him talk. I will win in the end!"

"Do you need any help?"

Max thought only for few seconds before he cried, "Yes…if you can get him to talk I'll give you $10,000.00. The buyer is getting tired of waiting and has gone back to his original offer of fifteen percent!"

"What can I do?"

"Whatever it takes to get the ring back."

Hannibal couldn't help but notice the two men talking across from the courthouse as he and his team left the courthouse. If Styles' body language meant anything then he was still interested in his son, Face.

Murdock and BA paused beside Hannibal and viewed the same scene drawing the same conclusions as their colonel. However, Face was so happy to be free of Styles that he didn't notice.

They exchanged glances and came to the same conclusion that their little brother and son might still be in danger from his ex-foster father.

"We'll talk later," whispered Hannibal, not wanting Face to hear. This was his day to celebrate and they didn't want to spoil it for him. He was safe with them and they would work to keep it that way.

They went out to eat at the restaurant of Face's choice and then on to a movie that he wanted to see. They made the day special for him because he was so special to them. It was early evening before they returned home and the first thing Face did was to call Katie and tell her the good news. They talked for the next hour until Hannibal came in to end it. "Tell her goodnight, lieutenant and that you will write her a long letter."

"Katie, I have to go…Dad says so…wow that sounds good. Goodnight. I love you, too."

Face turned to Hannibal and asked, "You don't mind me calling you Dad, do you?"

"Kid, that is the best thing you could ever call me…but you can call me Hannibal too…it's all up to you. Now before you call it a night I want you to look over this booklet. I thought we would go to the DMV and get you your first legal driver's license and I want my kid to ace not only the driving test but the written one as well."

Face smiled as he accepted the booklet and began to thumb through it as Hannibal left him in his room. With the boy occupied he returned to his friends to talk over what they had seen earlier and how to protect Face.

"What do you think they were talking about, Hannibal?"

"Well, from the scowl on Styles' face and the way they were looking at Face it can't be good. One of us needs to be with the kid at all times until we find out why Styles is so interested in our kid."

"Facey, isn't going to like that, Colonel."

"Well, if you can think of some other way of keeping him safe, Murdock then by all means do it."

BA exchanged a glance with Murdock and smiled. "I think we can come up with something, Hannibal and if it works I should have it finished in a day or so.

"Tomorrow I want you to go to the library and see if anything important happened about three years ago. Now Face enlisted in March of 1972, so see if anything happened news worthy during that time. I'll get Face to drive you after he gets his driver's license but make sure he stays with you in the library."

"You got it Colonel."

With a plan of sorts, they parted company and went to bed.

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day started out pretty much how the last day ended…with them still celebrating Face's adoption. When he came down for breakfast he found BA and Murdock there with Hannibal waiting for him. "I made you pancakes, bacon and eggs Facey. All of your favorites."

"Thanks Murdock…now if I can just have my cup of coffee it will be perfect."

"You are drinking milk for now own, Faceman so get used to it!"

"MILK! I had coffee yesterday."

"You were supposed to have milk. Which one of you gave him coffee? I thought we agreed that he would not be drinking coffee until he was older?" BA surveyed the room.

Both Hannibal and Murdock shook their heads….it wasn't them. BA then turned to Face. "You?"

"I like coffee."

"Too bad…you are only fifteen…you will be drinking milk and if you want to argue further then step into my office."

Face held up his hands, "Okay, okay BA…you win," and picked up the glass of milk that was at his place and took a swallow. "Hmmm…good."

After breakfast Hannibal came out with a new leather jacket for Face and BA and Murdock gave him the ID bracelet which brought tears to the kid's eyes and as he read he inscription on the underside the tears began to fall. 'Thanks, guys," he said as he read the inscription out loud. "To our little brother, love BA and HM"

Face quickly put it on saying, "I hope it is waterproof because I don't plan on ever taking it off."

"Well, get dressed that is if you want to get your license."

That was all it took for Face to hurriedly get in the shower and dress in a pair of jeans and polo shirt. Hannibal was just finishing his second cup of coffee when Face walked in. "Are you ready, Hannibal?"

"Come on kid, let's see how well you do on the test."

It didn't take him long before he came out with a new and for the first time in his life a legal Driver's License.

"Hey Hannibal, let me drive. I'm legal now." Face held up his new and legal driver's license for his Dad to see. It featured his smiling face with his new name, birthday and license number on it.

Hannibal threw him the keys, "Now no scratching off, we don't want to call attention to ourselves, do we son?"

"No sir, but as soon as we get home I'm taking my 'vette out for a long drive." Faced said as he carefully and slowly drove away not speeding up unlit several blocks later.

"Face, I want you to take Murdock to the library so he can do some research for me on a possible case."

"What case? Why haven't I heard about it?"

"Well, for one reason, you haven't been here for a week and then with the adoption there just haven't been time to tell you."

Face nodded his understanding. "So are we going to take it?"

"I won't know until after Murdock returns with the research,"

"Okay, I'll drop him off and return for him in an hour or so."

"No, I want you to remain with him and then bring him home."

"Why?"

"Kid, I don't trust Styles not to try something and I don't want you to be alone."

"Hannibal, he can't do anything to me. He's not more guardian any longer."

"That doesn't mean that he won't try something."

"Why should he?"

"You tell me…does he have any beef against you other than the lost social services check for three years?"

Face paused as he thought back. "No, I don't think so….at least none that I can remember. Why do you think he wants me?"

"He tried awful hard to get custody of you before the adoption. He must have a reason and until we find out why you will not be going out alone. That is an order Lieutenant!"

Hannibal knew that his second in command has yet to ignore or disobey an direct order from him. He wasn't sure if his new son would do the same for a parental order.

"But Hannibal…"

"I mean it Lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir."

They had been at the library for a hour and Face was bored. He had chatted up the young ladies there and followed them to the front desk as they checked out. "Would you like a library card young man?" One of the librarians asked Face.

"Sure why not." Face was given a library card to fill out but seeing that he needed a parent's signature took it on the pretense that he was taking it to his dad for his signature. "He's just over there looking at the microfilm," pointing to Murdock.

As soon as he was out of sight Face quickly forged Hannibal's signature and took it back and returned to Murdock with a new library card to add to his wallet. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I think I have just what the colonel wanted. Wait while I pay for the copies at the front desk."

Carl had trailed Face and Murdock to the library waiting for a chance to put a scare into the boy. He waited on a bench outside of the library to wait for an opportunity. His chance came when Face came out of the library and approached the benches where to his delight sat on the same one Carl was sitting on.

Carl asked casually. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend. He'll be out soon. Who are you waiting for?"

"My daughter. She likes the romances, so it might be a long wait." Carl moved closer as he replied and seeing that Face didn't react leaned over as to say something but grabbed his thigh causing Face to gasp with fear and pain.

"You know Max is partial to using his belt to inflict pain but I think that a sturdy wooden ruler would bring better results…like where the ring is and how quickly you can return it to him. I'm sure that the ruler will bring back pleasant memories of Sister Agnes using on you. I bet she will be happy to warm your backside up once I tell her about the ring you stole. I will be watching and waiting for the opportunity to take you to her if you wait too long." Carl squeezed his thigh hard one last time before releasing it and walking casually away leaving a very scared boy behind.

"FACE!"

Face looked up with fear in his eyes as he reacted to his nickname before quickly smiling as he recognized Murdock walking up.

"I thought I told you to wait for me inside."

"It…was so nice outside that I thought I would wait for you out here." Face hoped that his smile and explanation would hide the fact that he was scared. Unfortunately, Murdock had noticed the sudden fear that had graced his little brother's face momentarily as he walked up.

"So did you get everything Hannibal wanted?"

"Yeah…are you okay kid?"

"Yeah, just not feeling all that good at the moment. Can we go home?"

"Sure kid, let's go." They walked in silence as they approached Face's corvette.

"HM, would you mind driving?" Face asked as he handed his older brother his keys.

Murdock looked at him, trying to figure it out. Face didn't like for anyone but himself to drive his 'vette and for him to ask for someone to drive was suspicious. "Sure Facey, get into the passenger side and I'll get us home soon."

Murdock watched out of the corner of his eye at his little brother as he tried to keep his hands from shaking and not to cry. The encounter with Carl had scared him and he only wanted to go home where he knew he would be safe.

As soon as they arrived Face got out of the car and ran inside up to his bedroom not even stopping to acknowledge Hannibal's greeting.

"Here Colonel." Murdock handed Hannibal the photocopies.

"Thanks Murdock,' Hannibal said. "What's wrong with Face?"

"Colonel something must have happened at the library to scare my little brother. I had to stop at the front desk to pay for the photocopies but Face went outside to wait for me. I saw him sitting on one of the benches in front of the library. He looked to be talking to an older man. He didn't act like anything was wrong but after the man left and I came outside and called his name he looked up with such fear in his eyes that it scared me. When I asked him what was wrong he said that he wasn't feeling good and asked me to drive him home."

"He asked you to drive his 'vette?"

"Yes…Hannibal I've seen the kid sick as a dog and still refusing to give up the keys. Something scared him…badly but he won't tell me. Maybe he will talk to you."

Hannibal hurried upstairs and found Face lying on his bed crying. He reacted at once by pulling his kid in his arms as he sat on the bed. "It's okay, son, I have you." He held him until Face was able to get his emotions back under control.

"What happened at the library to scare you so?"

"Sister Agnes is going to beat me…. like she did while I was in the orphanage. I didn't steal a ring Dad…. honest but she thinks I did and she's going to use that ruler on me again," babbled Face as he broke down again.

"No son, she isn't. I won't let her. Now you need to calm down," Hannibal said as reassuring as he could.

"Here Colonel," Murdock handed Hannibal a pill. "It is something to calm Facey down, it will make him sleep."

"Is it safe?"

"It's half a dose…he's had them before."

Hannibal nodded, "Take this son, it will help to calm you," He gave Face the pill and held a glass of water for his to swallow the pill with. He held Face until the pill started to work and Face grew sleepy.

Once he was sure that the kid was sleeping Hannibal looked as bewildered as he felt. "You said he was talking to some man?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe him?"

"I just saw the back of him but he had red hair and was a bit smaller than BA."

"I bet he was the guy talking with Styles after we left the courthouse yesterday but what did he tell our kid to scare him so?"

"He mentioned a ring, Colonel and the information I found at the library mentioned a stolen ring. It was the highlight of the month…a stole heirloom ring that was stolen from the Phillips Estate in March of 1972. It seems that the ring was handed down from mother to eldest child dating back from the 1860's. If that is the ring, then that means that Face had something to do with its theft. Facey wouldn't do that, Colonel."

"But why is he so scared of Sister Agnes?"

"Maybe Father Magill can share some insight on that for us."

"He just might Murdock. What do you say we go and ask him? BA can stay with Face…no one will touch our kid with BA watching."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Thank you for seeing us Father."

"And what can I do for you Mr. Smith?"

"Would you mind telling us about Face when he was living here? Did he get along with all of the nuns?

"We all loved him except for one of our older nuns, Sister Agnes who thought he was a scamp and only will strict discipline could he be saved. I had to come to that boy's rescue on more than one occasion to keep him safe from her."

"Did she ever beat him with a ruler?"

"Unfortunately, too many times. But he wasn't the only one she used her ruler on but he was the one she paddled the most."

"Was he really that bad?"

"I didn't think so…he was a spirited boy who sometimes did break the rules. Rules that were laid down to keep him safe, like not going out after curfew. I'm afraid that I had to punish him for that one on several occasions but never to the extent that she did," the old priest remembered sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking…why do you want to know this about Sister Agnes?"

"Someone has threatened Face with Sister Agnes and he is sure that she is going to come back to beat him," Hannibal replied.

"That can't be. Sister Agnes has been gone these last three years."

"Gone?"

"She lives at the Assisi House, our retirement residence in Aston, Pennsylvania."

"Face will be happy to hear that…thank you Father."

"Father Magill I was wondering if Facey ever came to you after being fostered by Max Styles?" Murdock asked curiously.

"He did that one time in March. He was hurt and running a fever begging me for help and not to call his foster father. He was wet…there was a storm and he was scared. I couldn't say no to him so Sister Margaret and I took care of him. We hid him on one of the older floors of the orphanage and tended to his hurts until he was better and the fever had left him," confessed the older priest.

"You hid him…why?"

"To protect him from his foster father and Sister Agnes. Sister Agnes was a stickler for keeping rules and she believed that he should be given back to his foster father who had called and convinced her that he really cared about him. We hid him until Sister Agnes discovered him and called Mr. Styles. He was able to get away before Mr. Styles arrived. I didn't see him again until three years later. He told me his new name and that he was on the run from the government with you and the rest of your team but assured me that you were all innocent of the charges. I was so happy when he called later to tell me that all charges had been dropped and you were free."

"Father you will also be happy to learn that I have adopted Face and he is now my legal son."

"I am so happy for him…that is all he's ever wanted…a father to love him."

"Well, besides me he has two big brothers in HM here and my sergeant BA Baracus and soon will have a grandmother's love when BA's mom joins us."

"You have made an old man happy to learn that one of his boys has finally found happiness."

"One other thing Father…what year was it that Face showed up hurt?"

"1972."

Hannibal and Murdock exchanged glances before telling the old priest goodbye and made their exit.

"What are you thinking Colonel?"

"That somehow Styles forced our kid to steal that ring and Face hid it maybe for safe keeping and didn't tell Styles the location."

"Styles must have caught Face and beat him for the information but beat him so severely that it gave him a fever. Face must have been able to escape somehow and gone to the only place he felt safe…to Father Magill for protection."

"Are you thinking like me that somehow the fever caused him to forget what happened and he has no idea where the ring is but Styles and his buddy do not believe that and they are trying to get him to talk. That is probably why Styles wanted custody of him to begin with."

"How is he BA?" Hannibal and Murdock had just returned after talking with Father Magill.

"Still sleeping, Hannibal but you need to see this," BA led them to Face's room.

"I thought he might be more comfortable if he wasn't dressed in those jeans so I stripped him of his clothes and redressed him in a pair of his pajamas and discovered this." He gently pulled up the pajama leg to reveal the bruise on Face's thigh.

It was an ugly bruise. "It looks like someone grabbed him severely. I bet it was Carl when he was trying to scare the kid."

"We have got to keep a close eye on him. Did you ever discover a way to bug him?"

BA nodded as he held up Face's wrist. On it was the ID bracelet he and Murdock had given him after the adoption. I put the homing device in the bracelet and he hasn't taken it off since he got it.

Hannibal nodded, "Nice, BA…great work. Now let's leave him to sleep."

Face awoke towards the evening just as a storm was approaching.

"Hannibal, my mom's plane will be landing within the hour. I'm going to get her. We should be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure BA, we'll see you two then. Take care that storm is expected to be a bad one."

A few minutes later Face came down wearing a robe over his pajamas. "Are you feeling better, kid?"

"Yeah…how long was I out?"

"A few hours. Face while you were sleeping Murdock and I paid Father Magill a visit and learned a few things. Why don't you have a seat and listen to what we found out. This is what we think happened just before you enlisted. Maybe hearing it will help you remember."

Face nodded. "Can I get something to eat first?"

They went into the kitchen and Face poured himself some milk and got a few cookies out to eat. "I'm ready."

"Face first of all Sister Agnes is no longer at the orphanage. She is a retirement home in Pennsylvania. She can no longer hurt you."

Face nodded. "I don't know why she hated me so much. Other kids got into trouble but they were never punished as harshly as me."

"She just didn't understand you Facey. You were and still are a free spirit and I guess she just didn't know how to treat you the right way. Good thing you had Father Magill and Sister Margaret on your side…. they loved you then and we love you now."

"Thanks HM."

"Now the other thing, Father Magill remembers you coming to the orphanage a few days before you enlisted. He described you as being soaked to the skin and hurt. You begged them not to call your foster father. Father Magill and Sister Margaret took you in treated your hurts and raging fever. They hid you from Styles and Sister Agnes. You stayed with them until Sister Agnes discovered you and called Styles to pick you up. I figured that either they told you and you got away on your own or they helped you to flee before he could get his hands on you. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"I remember being sick and having Sister Margaret treating me…. but she was the one who always took care of the sick children. I don't know if that memory is from that time or before. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, son. Your memory will return when it is ready. Now Murdock will tell you what he discovered at the library."

"Facey, when I was at the library, I was looking for any news worthy event that happened around the time you enlisted and discovered that a heirloom ring was stolen from the Phillips Estate. It was a sapphire and diamond ring handed down from the 1860s from mother to eldest child. It was worth half a million dollars."

Face stopped eating and looked with shock at Murdock and Hannibal. "You think I stole that ring!?"

"No, at least I don't believe that it was your idea. I think that if you helped in that robbery it was only because Styles threatened you."

"Face, who taught you to pick locks?"

"Styles. He started it as a game. He would show me how to do it with a simple lock and then challenge me to do it like he did. It was fun and I was good at it. You have to admit that it is a skill that we have put to good use."

Hannibal smiled. "Yes, it has. Now did he also teach you how to open safes?"

"Yes just as long as it has a tumbler I can open it."

Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember being beaten when I wouldn't do what he wanted." Face said quietly.

"What did he want you to do?"

"He…he wanted me to ste…steal….oh Hannibal he would b…beat me with his belt until I said that I w…would do it, I am guilty." Face started to cry.

Hannibal reacted at once by pulling his kid into his arms. "You did nothing wrong, kid. He abused you and threatened you to get what he wanted."

"Do you remember stealing the ring?"

"NO! I don't remember, not even when you were telling me about the theft. I remember nothing." He abruptly got up and ran out.

Murdock got up as to follow when Hannibal stopped him. "Give him a moment and then followed. I want him to know that we care but not to crowd him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was an hour or so later when the storm was raging that the lights suddenly went out. Hannibal and Murdock were discussing the case and Face was in his room. "Murdock, go check on Face while I see if I can get the generator going. BA should be home soon with his mom."

As Hannibal went out two men came in quietly and went upstairs to the boy's room where they surprised Murdock and knocked him out before grabbing Face out of bed. They didn't even give him time to put his slippers on before dragging him from the room and out of the house. With the thunder and lightning Hannibal didn't hear anything and Max and Carl were able to leave with the struggling boy without anyone's knowledge.

BA drove up about fifteen minutes later just as Hannibal got the lights back on. "Let me help you with the luggage, Murdock and Face are inside."

By the time the three of them got in from the weather fifteen more minutes had passed by the time Murdock staggered down the stairs. "Hannibal…they got Face. They took advantage of the storm to make their move."

Hannibal helped Murdock down the stairs and on to the sofa while Mrs. Baracus moved to help. "Go and get that boy…I'll take care of HM."

"How long have they been gone?"

"I don't know for sure BA; I would have to guess that it has been at least a hour. Is the receiver in place in the van?"

"Yes, Hannibal."

"Then let's go and get our kid."

They paused only long enough to put on their rain gear before heading out in to the storm knowing they had to get to Face quickly they feared what Max or Carl had in store for the young man.

After leaving the On the Jazz compound Max and Carl headed for their cabin a hour away in the foothills of the San Bernardino National Forest. Face was sandwiched between the two of them. He was wet, barefoot, scared and chilled from being in the rain without cover. The two men hadn't cared about protecting the boy from the elements. The lightning and thunder were awakening a fear he didn't understand and coupled that with the taunts from the two men made the fear even worse.

"You should have heeded my warning, boy." Carl jeered at Face. "Now your butt is going to pay the price for not returning the ring."

"I don't have any ring…why don't you believe me?"

"You are just stalling like you did three years ago. I gave you the ring to keep it out of the cops hands. You were supposed to take it to the safe house, only you didn't. I wasted time and money looking for you then and I'm about to get the money I lost as soon as you tell me where you hid that ring." Max said while driving the car.

"I don't know what you are talking about…that time is a bit fuzzy for me. I have no memory of any ring."

Carl pulled out a wooden ruler and laid it on Face's thigh. "Do you remember the ring now?" Face started to tremble as soon as he saw the ruler…a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Carl who smiled.

"I see that you do remember the ruler. Did you know that Sister Agnes told Max that he need to purchase one to use to keep you in line? She said that it was about time you had someone is your life that would discipline you like you needed. She really didn't like you, did she boy?"

Face was fighting the panic threatening to overcome him. He tried to focus on his special forces training to escape Max and Carl. As soon as they arrived at the cabin Face meekly accompanied his kidnappers into the cabin just waiting for a chance to escape.

"Get a fire going…its cold in here." Carl said as he moved towards Face.

As soon as Max moved towards the fireplace to build a fire Face seized the opportunity by grabbing a nearby bottle of beer and throwing it at Carl as he raced to the door and threw it opened. He ran out into the raging storm to hide from the two men who had promised to beat him.

Carl and Max were out the door and after him minutes later but Face had the head start with his move and was running for his life. After a moment of panic running Face slowed down to listen before continuing on. All he heard was the thunder as the lightening lit the sky. 'Perfect I'm going to get struck by lightning before Hannibal can find me,' he thought as he moved on carefully trying to keep ahead of his pursuers.

"Where is he?" Max paused as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know but when I get my hands on him again I'm going to make him pay." Carl promised as he moved on.

"BOY…I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE. IF YOU COME BACK NOW I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU!" Max shouted into the storm.

"He's not that stupid…he knows that you are lying and now you have told him where we are." Carl looked at his brother with disgust.

When Face realized that his kidnappers were behind him he started to look for someplace to hide to wait out the storm. He had to get out of the cold rain and into someplace dry so he started to look for the perfect place. He kept on glancing behind himself to check for pursuit that he tripped over a tree root and found a possible shelter. It was a tree with low branches, branches touching the ground all around the bottom of the tree. He ducked under and found dry pine needles and decided that this was the best place he was going to find for the time being. He burrowed under the needles to try and stay dry and warm.

"Hannibal, I really need you," whispered Face as he laid down to wait. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep as the storm raged around him.

"Hurry BA! They could be hurting him right now and we aren't there to protect him!"

BA pushed the pedal down even more and the van jumped forward with increased speed. He fought the wheel to stay on the wet road. He had to be there to protect his little brother.

"We should be right on them from what this receiver shows."

"There is a cabin up ahead. They must be there and with this storm intensity they won't hear us coming."

As they pulled up they noticed at once that the door was wide open. They exchanged a glance before entering to find a broken bottle on the floor. "It looks like Face escaped and they're after him." Hannibal stated the obvious as they took out after their kid.

They had only gone a few yards before they heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"We aren't going to find him now. We will wait the storm out and then go after him. He's on foot and barefoot so we won't have any trouble finding him." Carl said as he walked past Hannibal and BA as they hid in the bushes.

"Halt!"

Carl and Max turned as one and saw that they were covered and wisely gave up. "Back to the cabin and then you will tell us about our kid!" ordered Hannibal as he motioned them back to the cabin.

It didn't take BA long to tie them tightly while Hannibal paced watching to storm. "We got to find him. Are they secure?"

"Yes. I tied and cuffed them. They aren't going anywhere."

"Cuffs?"

"They had cuffs fixed to this table. I figured that they were going to fix Face to that table to beat him without worrying about him escaping."

Hannibal saw red. "You were going to beat my son!" he roared as slugged Max, knocking him and the chair he was sitting in over. He pulled back his fist to attack Carl when BA stopped him.

"There's no time for that…we have to find Face!"

"If we find him hurt I will be back and finish this and that is a promise!"

Hannibal then turned to BA and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just let me get the remote receiver and then we can track Face." BA was quick to run to the van and soon they were off looking for their kid.

"Where is he, BA?" The receiver had sent them to an area covered with trees.

"It says that he's here. He must be hiding."

"FACE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted both Hannibal ad Ba as they pushed through the forest.

The shouting woke Face slightly, but he thought that the voices he was hearing were those of Max and Carl, since thy had been chasing him. He didn't reply only burrowed further into the pine needles.

When their shouting hadn't worked Hannibal said, "He must think that we are his kidnappers. We need to try something else."

"But what…those men know about us and our names so just shouting our names may not work."

Hannibal thought for a few minutes later before it hit him and he began to sing,

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear; how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_ " chorus over and over again motioning for BA to join in. They started singing as they moved on.

The singing woke Face enough to finally recognize the voices. "I'm here…. Hannibal…. I'm here," but his voice was weak that Hannibal didn't hear it over their singing until they paused and then he was able to make out the weak voice of his son and it was coming from under the tree they were standing next to. Hannibal was under the tree a minute later with BA behind him to discover his son still crying, "I'm here."

"I got you son, you're safe…I've got you!"

"BA, he's soaked to the skin. We need to get him out of these wet pajamas and into something dry and warm."

"We need to get him to Mama."

"Do we have blankets in the van?"

"Yes…. I'll get the van warm and drive as close to the trees as I can. I'll be right back."

"I'm so c-cold."

"I know but soon you will be warmer when BA gets back but in the meantime let's get you out of these pajamas." Hannibal started to unbutton the pajama top substituting his on shirt to dress his son in. It was large enough to cover the majority of Face's body.

He pulled the pajama bottoms off a minute later and pulled his shivering son to him before pulling his coat around the both of them and waited for BA's return. It was ten minutes later that BA stuck his head under the tree.

"The van is close by. I brought a rain tarp to cover Face in as we transfer him to the van. I have several blankets ready for you and the van is as warm as I can get it. I'll carry him."

With Face safe in BA's arms and Hannibal following closely behind they hurried to the van. Once inside the warm van Hannibal took over and wrapped the boy into several blankets before helping him into his seat. He sat in Murdock's place and said, "Go, BA!"

On the way back Hannibal called home to let Murdock and Mrs. B know that they found Face and was bringing him home. "We should be back in about thirty minutes."

7


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BA made record time in getting back and pulled up into the compound with sheriff's cars everywhere. "Murdock must have called in the kidnapping."

After getting out BA carried Face inside as Hannibal was waylaid by the Sheriff. "Mr. Smith, I need to talk with you."

Hannibal paused, "Get Face to your mom. I'll stay and talk to the Sheriff."

BA nodded and continued on. Hannibal look wishfully at the retreating back of BA before turning back to the Sheriff. "What did you want to know Sheriff?"

"My name is Sheriff Tom Jenkins. Your associate HM Murdock called in a kidnapping and assault. We understand that you took off after them?"

"Yes, my friend and I were able to locate where they took my son and get him back. That was who was being carried in a few moments ago."

"Were you able to catch the persons responsible?"

"Yes and we tied them up ready for you to pick up. They are located at a cabin at the foothills of the San Bernardino National Forest," and gave him explicit directions on where they could be found.

"I'll send my deputies to pick them up right away. I take it that you will be pressing charges?"

"You can bet on it."

"Do you know why your son was targeted?"

"I have a theory but do not have all of the facts, yet. It concerns a jewelry heist that took place three years ago when my son was the foster son of one of the kidnappers, Max Styles."

"Are you talking about the Phillips' sapphire and diamond ring that was stolen and hasn't been recovered."

"Yes, sir. My theory is that Max Styles threatened his foster son with physical abuse if he didn't help in that robbery and afterwards sent the ring with the boy to a safe house while he led the police away. My son has a memory lapse about what happened during that time. Needless to say the ring was lost to Styles and he planned on beating the information out of my son tonight."

"Do you know what caused the memory loss?"

"I believe that Styles caught the boy later the night of the robbery and gave him such a severe beating that caused him to block everything that happened that night. I feel that in time my son will remember and the ring will be recovered. But if you will excuse me I must get to my son now. Please keep me up-to-date on the case."

Hannibal hurried to Face's room to find Mrs. B in the kid's bathroom with BA. Face was soaking in a warm tub unaware where he was or who was with him. "He was still shivering and Mama decided that a warm bath would be best. We have added some hot water every few minutes and Mama feels that it is working. He has stopped shivering."

"Hannibal, if you would find me a pair of warm pajamas we can have him dressed and in bed in no time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Soon Face was tucked into his bed as his father pulled up a chair to sit with him. He knew that this experience might cause him to have nightmares and he wanted to be close by to defuse them. Face was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Hannibal looked down at the sleeping young man and noticed how young he looked.

"He looks so innocent and young, doesn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am…I don't know how we didn't notice that he was only twelve when he joined the team in 'Nam."

"Hannibal, why don't you get into something warm. I'll stay with him until you return."

"Thanks Mrs. B."

By the time Hannibal had returned Mrs. B had a cup of coffee waiting and a piece of apple pie. "I know you haven't had anything to eat since looking for the boy so you relax and have a piece of my pie. Scooter and HM will be up later." She left him to his coffee and pie while watching his son sleep.

HM and BA tiptoed in a few minutes later. "Hannibal we figured that this might cause our little brother to get nightmares so we decided to stay up with you ready to help if needed." BA whispered.

"There's no reason for us all to stay up. We can take shifts. That way we can all stay fresh when needed. I just hope this won't lead to a nightmare. I'll go first…and then BA can take over. Captain I think you should sit this one out…you were knocked out earlier and lost consciousness."

"But Colonel I want to help out. I know I can do this."

"Then what if both you and BA watch together?"

BA and Murdock both nodded. "Then relieve me in four hours."

They agreed and left the colonel and went to bed in one of the spare rooms.

It was during BA's and Murdock's shift that the winds picked up and the storm returned with such a ferocity of lightning and thunder that Murdock feared would shake the house. He noticed Face restlessness and feared that he was in the throes of a nightmare.

"I better go and get Hannibal," and left BA to stay with the kid.

The restlessness got worse and Face began to moan and cry out, "NO! Let me go!"

BA knew that if he didn't act now to defuse it it would grow into a full blown nightmare and reached to wake him when a flash of nearby lightning brightened the room and the thunder that followed was so powerful that Face woke with a cry of terror. He looked wildly around and seeing only the shape of a large man jumped from his bed. He had mistaken BA for Max and he was terrified. He tried to flee from his room only to be grabbed by the very person he feared the most, his foster father Max, or at least that is who he thought BA was.

Face began to fight as a wildcat using up energy he didn't really have trying to get away. He didn't hear BA's voice as he tried to soothe his frightened little brother.

"Face, it's me, BA…you're safe…I won't let anybody hurt you."

But Face wasn't listening and fought even harder…and then Hannibal arrived and took over. "Kid, it's okay…no one is going to harm you," and pulled the struggling boy into a tight embrace.

It took a while but eventually Face quieted down…the voice and scent of the Colonel seeped into his consciousness and he relaxed seeing at last who was holding him. "Hann..bal?"

"Yes, kid…it's me. And BA and Murdock are here, too. And I see your grandmother as arrived. You are surrounded by love. Let go of your fear; you are safe with us."

Face looked around this time with seeing eyes to confirm what his dad had said before closing his eyes and going to an exhausted sleep.

Hannibal gathered his sleeping son and tenderly put him into bed. Mrs. B checked him out before concluding, "He's exhausted, we will let him sleep."

Face slept until mid morning of the next day when he woke with a cry and in tears. He was still in the throes of his dream, not fully awake as he looked about the room remembering struggling to get away from Max before blacking out and waking up in this room alone. His only thought was to run, 'I can't let him catch me again.' Face jumped out of bed with the only the thought of fleeing in his mind. He quietly left wearing only his pajamas as he made his way down the stairs. He paused and hearing voices went in the other direction to the front door and freedom or so he thought until he ran into the arms of BA.

"Hold on lil' brother. You shouldn't be out here," and tried to hold on to him noticing at once the glazed stare. He was focused only in fleeing.

"No…let me go," struggled Face, as he felt himself being lifted up and carried back inside.

"Hannibal!" He didn't want to hurt Face but he also knew that if he let him go he would try and escape again.

"What happened?" Hannibal came on the run with Murdock and Mrs. B behind him.

"He was outside trying to get away. I don't think he knows who we are. At least he doesn't know me."

"Let him go. I'll try and talk to him."

As soon as BA released him Face scurried to the corner of the room clearly scared and crying for Father Magill.

"Face, it's me Hannibal." Face showed no signs of recollection and sobbed,

"I-I want F-Father Magill."

"He isn't here but told me to look after you. My name is Hannibal."

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Father Magill wants you to stay in bed; you've been sick. Sister Margaret will be here soon and it would worry her to find you out of bed and I know you would want that."

Face shook his head. "Sister Margaret said that if I was a good boy she would bring me some chocolate pudding. It's my favorite but it is always gone by the time I get to the dessert line. I always have to get the vanilla one."

 _You could hear Mrs. B in the background. "I'm going to make that boy as much chocolate pudding as he can eat."_

"Then let's get you back to bed so she can bring you some, okay?"

Face nodded and allowed himself to be led back to bed where he eagerly climbed back in. Hannibal pulled the covers up and kissed him on the forehead. "Now I want you to try and go to sleep and when you wake everything will be better."

"Okay." Face closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hannibal took his seat with the rest of the family standing behind. "I just hope that you will remember us when you wake up."

"You handled that perfectly, Colonel."

"I should have never left him. But h was sleeping so soundly with no apparent sign of being in a nightmare that I thought I could slip away for a few minutes."

"Hannibal, you can't blame yourself for this. You were so tired watching over your boy. You need food, too. I bet you hadn't eaten since you and Scooter went after him last night. A cup of coffee and a quick breakfast should have been okay."

"But it wasn't and if BA hadn't been outside who knows what could have happened to the kid. No the guilt is mine and I won't make this mistake again." Hannibal just couldn't let go of the guilt he was feeling for not been here when Face awoke.

"Hannibal…what's wrong?"

At Face's voice they turned to see the boy struggling to sit up.

"You know who I am?"

Face gave him a look of disbelief. "Of course, I know who you are. You were first my commander and friend and now you are my father. Why would you ask?"

"Because a few minutes ago you didn't. In fact, you didn't know any of us. You only knew Father Magill and Sister Margaret and thought that BA was Max."

"Do you remember any of this Facey?"

Face paused as he thought back and then he began to cry. "I stole that ring but I didn't want to. Are the cops going to arrest me?"

"No son, you were forced against your will to steal. Max beat you, didn't he son?"

"Yes…but I got him back by hiding the ring where he wouldn't have a clue to its location."

"Where did you hide it, kid?"

"At the orphanage in plain view. I had it all planned. I would hide the ring and then lay low for a day before enlisting but first I had to retrieve my St. Christopher Medal Father Magill had given me. Max had made me leave it so it couldn't set any alarms off by mistake. I figured that Max would be waiting for me at the safe house and I knew that his wife would be gone visiting her sister so the house would be empty. It would be a piece of cake entering and getting my medal plus a change of clothes. I was going to call Mr. Phillips and tell him where the ring could be found before I shipped out."

"Only things didn't go as planned, did they kid?"

"No like your plans sometimes goes, I got caught trying to leave by Max's wife. It seems that her sister got sick and they cancelled. She was there and delayed me long enough for Max to arrive. He took me out in the country to some shack he found and tried to beat the location of the ring out of me. He beat me so severely that I lost consciousness and when I woke he was gone so I left before he could start again. I went to the only place I felt safe…to Father Magill and Sister Margaret. His attempt to beat the truth out of me backfired…since it caused me to black out the whole experience.

"Why didn't you just tell Max where the ring was. It would have saved you a lot of pain."

"I couldn't Hannibal, Father Magill taught me that stealing was a sin and besides that it was a tradition handed down for decades in the Phillip family. The mother would hand the ring down to her oldest child. I want to prevent that from stopping."

Hannibal looked at Face with pride. "I'm proud of you, son for trying to do the right thing. I'm only sorry that you had to suffer so to do it. Do you know if Max had a buyer for the ring?"

"He did, the buyer came to Max about stealing the ring. He gave him information about where the alarms were located as well as where the safe was that held it. Max had sent me to bed the night he came but I snuck out and saw exactly who he was."

"So you could tell a police artist exactly what he looks like?"

"Yes…"

"So how do you feel kid?"

"Hungry…I could eat a horse."

"Well, I'm sure that what Mrs. B has in mind won't be a horse so why don't you get a shower and dressed while she fixes you breakfast and then we can go and retrieve the ring."

"Okay," and as Face was going in to get his shower BA, Murdock, Mrs. B and Hannibal headed downstairs. Mrs. B to fix her child his breakfast and the men to discuss what to do next.

"What are we going to do Colonel?"

"I'm going to call the Sheriff and get the ball rolling. I'm going to ask him to get in touch with the detective in charge of the case. They can meet us at the Sacred Heart Orphanage and Face can show them where he hid the ring. While we are there the kid can explain what happened and why he hid the ring. This way Face can tell them who is really responsible - Max Styles." Hannibal headed to his office to make his call.

"That should ease Facey's mind. He's scared that he's going to be charged."

"I know that is why we are all going…. he's going to need the support of his family if he's going to get through this."

"I'm going to get the van ready."

Murdock sat down for another cup of coffee to wait for Face so he would have company as he ate. He didn't have to wait long when Face appeared about ten minutes later.

"Where's Hannibal and BA?" Face asked as he took his seat next to Murdock.

"Hannibal is calling the Sheriff so he can meet us at the orphanage when you recover the ring and BA is making sure the van is ready to go."

Face was eyeing Murdock's cup of coffee hungrily. "H.M. BA isn't here, please let me have the rest of your coffee." Face pleaded as he turned his puppy dogs' eyes on him that Murdock couldn't resist and gave it to him. Unfortunately, Mrs. B was heading out with Face's breakfast at the time and saw the whole thing.

"Oh, no you don't, young man. Put that coffee cup down immediately!"

Face looked at a deer in the headlights and froze but only momentarily before want overcame reason and quickly began to swallow as much as he could before the cup was yanked away. "HM I'm surprised at you…you know it was decided that he wasn't to have any coffee until he was older."

"But Mrs. B he's been drinking coffee since I've known him and it doesn't look like it has hurt him any….and it's hard to go cold turkey. Please don't tell BA or Hannibal that he had some today."

Mrs. B relented, "I won't tell Scooter or Hannibal, but that had better be your last cup."

Face nodded to appease her even though he had not intention of actually keeping his word. She then began to put a plate of scrambled eggs, biscuits and sausage in front of the kid and watched as he dug in.

All too soon Face had finished his last bite of sausage and drunk his last swallow of milk and looked at Murdock. "What now?"

"Now we go and find Hannibal and see what the plans of the day will be. Don't worry did, everything will be okay."

Face got up and nervously followed his big brother down to Hannibal's office. They found the Colonel still in conversation.

Hannibal finished his conversation before turning to his son and Murdock. "Are you ready to go?"

Face nodded. "I guess so."

"Where is BA?"

"Getting the van ready."

"Then let's head out. Mrs. B decided to stay; she had something she needed to do for our triumphant return.

When they arrived at the Sacred Heart Orphanage BA parked the van next to the Sheriff's vehicle. Also parked was a sliver Mercedes Benz. "I wonder who that belongs to?"

"I don't know Captain, let's go in and find out."

As Hannibal led the way he was followed by BA and Murdock with Face bringing up the rear. When they arrived at the courtyard they were surprised to find it empty. "They must be inside…let's go guys."

Unbeknownst to Hannibal Face had decided to wait for them outside in the courtyard. He had always found this area peaceful when he was a child and hope that that peace would help with him now. He sat one of the benches…waiting.

Upon entering the foyer, they were met by Father Magill who directed them to where everyone was. As soon as the Sheriff noticed the trio he motioned for them to join him.

"Mr. Smith I would like to introduce to Mrs. Frances Phillips. The ring is hers."

Hannibal held his hand out and shook her hand. "My name is John Smith, but my friends call me Hannibal. It is my son who hid your ring, but I assure you that when the ring was stolen he was forced to steal it. The one responsible is his former foster father, Max Styles who along with his brother are in custody for kidnapping and child abuse."

"Please to meet you Mr. Smith. The boy in question is your son?"

"He is now…I recently adopted him."

"And where is this boy who knows where my ring is?"

"FACE!"

When Face didn't appear Hannibal looked around and realized that he wasn't in the room. "He must have waited outside. Murdock go and get him."

Murdock headed outside to fetch his little brother…and found him running towards the doors, with his hands cuffed behind his back and being chased by a police officer and another Murdock assumed was the detective they were waiting for. He opened the door letting Face in. "Go to Hannibal…I'll delay them."

Face made an entrance as he ran to Hannibal with fear. "Hannibal, they are trying to arrest me."

"Who kid?"

"Me." The two men entered behind Murdock. "I am Detective Joseph Daniels and this is Officer Williams. I have an arrest warrant for Templeton Peck for theft of a valuable ring, the Phillip's diamond and sapphire ring. I had him in temporary custody when he attacked me and kicked the officer. I will be taking him now." He headed towards Face who was hiding behind Hannibal.

"I demand that you remove these cuffs from my son's wrists. He's not responsible for being coerced into stealing. He was beaten until he agreed. The one you should arrest is Max Styles who is in the custody of Sheriff Tom Jenkins. You can add your charges to his for kidnapping and child abuse. Besides that, the warrant is no good, my son's name is Templeton P. Smith and not Templeton Peck."

"That is just a technicality."

"Maybe but by the time you get it changed the charges will be dropped; so remove the cuffs."

Detective Daniels scowled but nodded to the officer to remove the cuffs and soon Face was rubbing his sore wrists. The cuffs had been tightened to the point of hurting. "Thanks Dad."

"Detective Daniels who pressed charges against my son?"

"Paul Phillips, the younger son of Mrs. Phillips."

"Mrs. Phillips turned to her youngest and asked, "Why did you do that Paul. I had told you that I wasn't going to press charges against this child for the theft. The Sheriff had told me the whole story and it was clear to me that this child had no choice but steal and he certainly paid a price to keep it as safe as he could."

"Mom how do we know that he was telling the truth…the whole thing could be a pack of lies to get him out of this mess. I pressed charges to get the ring back."

"Detective, tear up that warrant we will not be pressing charges!"

Face recognized the voice first and took a peek and saw that the man who pressed charges…Mrs. Phillips youngest son was also the man who had hired Max to steal the ring in the first place. "Hannibal," he whispered "that is the man who hired Max to steal the ring."

Hannibal took a quick look at the younger man and whispered back, "are you sure?"

Face nodded.

"Now that we are all here, young man will you show me where you hid my ring?"

"Yes ma'am." Face led the way out of the orphanage and back into the courtyard stopping at the statues just outside the front door. He waited until everyone was present before go to the marble Statue of the Sacred Heart of Jesus. The statue featured Jesus with outstretched arms with His heart beams out rays of light from the center of His chest. In the folds of His robe were hiding places that no one would have noticed if they didn't look and into the right side Face pulled out a small box. He handed the box to Mrs. Phillips. "The ring is in the box."

Mrs. Phillips quickly opened the box to find the missing ring. "Oh, thank you. This ring is so important to me," and pulled Face into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Way to go, kid. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Hannibal."

"Of all the stupid moves. Anybody could have found that ring and then it would be gone. You should have just given the ring back instead." Detective Daniels was brutal in his remarks.

"NO THEY COULDN'T. THE RING WAS SAFE!" Face exploded. "I've been hiding my marbles in this statue since I was small." He pulled several marbles out to prove to the detective. "The older boys would always steal my marbles and to prevent that I hid them there. It was the perfect place…so I knew that the ring would be safe there."

 **Authors Note: The idea of hiding the ring in the open came from a White Collar episode when Neal Caffrey hid an emerald ring on the finger of a woman statue.**

 **And to the guest who asked a few chapters ago whether Hannibal would spank Face, the answer is no. Hannibal served with Face and to spank him as punishment is not how he plans on handling his discipline. He's more into using other means to take care of any disciplinary problems that his kid might get into.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A tall man standing next to Mrs. Phillips introduced himself to Face. "My name is Peter Phillips. I'm Mrs. Phillips eldest son and I have some questions for you."

Face nodded.

"You were only twelve years old when this theft took place?"

Face nodded.

"Can you tell me how you got in?"

"I picked the lock and entered."

"No alarms went off when the door opened?"

"No, sir and I found that strange considering the size and expense of the house."

Peter frowned. "That is strange since we just had the security upgraded a few weeks earlier. A silent alarm should have gone off the minute you started to pick the lock and it didn't, because I checked afterwards. Then once the door opened a loud alarm should have been blaring. The system had to be turned off before you arrived."

"My foster father, Max Styles was hired to steal your mother's ring. I was forced against my will to pick the lock entering the home as well as to open the safe. I didn't want to but he beat me until I said that I would do it. The man who hired him, I called him the buyer, came to the house before the robbery was to take place. I was supposed to go to my room but I snuck out and saw him…"

Peter interrupted to ask, "You can identify him?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say for that man is your younger brother, Paul."

"THAT'S A LIE!" screamed Paul as he raised his fist to Face only to be staring at BA who stepped in front to protect him.

"Paul, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Momma you know I wouldn't do anything like that. The boy is lying or he has me confused with someone else. Why would I steal from my own family?"

"Why indeed…maybe because you have been jealous of me since we were small boys?" Peter spoke up. He had been thinking…thinking back to the night of the robbery. "The storm had been brewing and we had almost cancelled our plans for the evening. The only reason we decided to go was because of Paul begged, pleaded and pulled a guilt trip on my mom. It was just easier to say okay then to listen to him. And if I remember correctly, you were the last one out of the house. You had plenty of time to turn the system off, little brother."

"But why would you do something like this?" Mrs. Phillips asked sadly.

"But I didn't. The kid is wrong. Who are you going to believe Mom…me or this lying kid?"

"I'm not lying and I can prove it. The man I saw has a mark on the back of his neck…near his shoulder. It looked more like a burn…maybe a brand in the shape of a paw print. Does that sound familiar?"

"Paul it was you! I remember when you got that brand. It was at a summer camp. They had different animals as mascots for each cabin and yours was the wolf. Some of the older boys in your cabin talked you into being 'initiated' into the Order of the Wolf and told you they were only going to stamp you with the paw design but they really branded you. You cried so much that I had to come and get you. Paul why would you hire anyone to steal that ring…you know how much it meant to me, to our family?"

"Yeah, but only to the eldest son…tradition had it always going to the eldest son. Peter would have gotten it like he got everything worthwhile in our family. You and dad always loved him more. That's why I did it and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for this kid. Styles didn't help by beating him so severely and causing him to lose his memory for three years!"

Hannibal had heard enough and pulled Face away. "It's over son; let's give them the privacy to finish this up. It no longer concerns us."

"While we are here I want to visit with Father Magill."

Hannibal smiled and nodded. He watched his son run into the orphanage to speak with the man that brought him up…the man who taught him morals…his other father, Father Magill.

"So what's next Colonel?"

Hannibal, BA and Murdock watched their kid as he walked away with Father Magill chattering happily about his adoption and the realization that at long last he had a loving family that would take care of him

"So what's next for him, Colonel?"

"Well for all of us first. After leaving here we go home and celebrate the successful end of this mystery in Face's life."

"And then?"

"Face has to come to the realization that being fifteen will change his life."

"Like?"

"Like having a curfew. It is the law for all young people under the age of eighteen to be off the streets by 10:00 p.m."

"Or smoking. I never did like for Face to smoke when we thought he was twenty-one but now that we know his true age is fifteen the smoking will come to an immediate stop!"

"I agree big guy…we will have to be on our toes to keep him from smoking and drinking alcohol, too."

"He's going to try and talk us into allowing him to lie about his age so he can have the perks of being older."

"Mama won't let him get away with it; and he had better not let her catch him smoking or drinking. He won't like her consequences; I know I never did." BA scowled at the memory.

"Let's not forget a major change coming soon. One that will make a big impact in his life. One that normally starts the day after Labor Day and ends towards the end of May?"

"SCHOOL!" Murdock and BA said simultaneously.

"Facey is definitely not going to like that and I can't say that I blame him. He served his country, fought alongside us and was a great supply officer only to come back to the states and go back to school and lose all of the privileges he had as a soldier."

"That can't be helped Murdock. He's fifteen and he must follow the rules governing his age whether he likes them or not. It is going to take the whole family to make sure he does. Are you two up to it?"

"Yes, and speaking for my Mom, she is too."

"Okay, we won't spring this on him until tomorrow at breakfast…there is no reason to depress him today."

"Okay Hannibal…we will keep mum until tomorrow and that will give us time to talk among ourselves about it after he goes to bed."

"Hannibal…. look what Father Magill gave me." Face had joined them a minute later.

"What do you have kid?"

Face held up a St. Christopher Med on a silver chain. "Did you lose the one that Father Magill gave you?"

"No, this is another one…look at the back?"

Hannibal turned the medal over to read "Templeton P. Smith. I see that your new name is engraved on the back. That's nice, son. You are a lucky boy to have two fathers…Father Magill raised you until you found me."

Face just beamed at him as they walked to the van and got in.

"Now what do you say we go home and see what Mrs. B has made for use to eat. She mentioned that she was going to make you something special."

"Hit it, BA!"

BA smiled at Face before putting his foot down causing the van to speed away. He made excellent time and within an hour the van was pulling into the On the Jazz compound. A few minutes they were entering Hannibal and Face's apartment.

"MAMA! We're home"

"And Hungry." Face added as he followed the wonderful smell coming for the dining room.

Mrs. B came out baring a platter of roast beef. "Scooter help me with this." She handed him the large platter of meat. "Just put it in the center and then help me with the sides."

"Yes, ma'am." He placed the loaded platter down and followed his mom into the kitchen returning with large bowls of mashed potatoes and string beans. He returned a minute later with iced tea for Murdock, cup of coffee for the Colonel and two large glasses of milk. He put one in front of Face and kept the other one for himself. His mother came in with a glass of water and soon they were sitting ready to eat.

"Hannibal as the head of this family, would you say the blessing?"

"Uh…I'm kind of out of practice Mrs. B. But I remember one from when I was a boy. Father bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies…amen."

"Then everyone…dig in."

For the first few minutes all that could be was the serving of plates and the tasting before the conversations started. "So I take it that everything was successful today?"

"Yes…Face was able to recover the ring and give it back to its owner."

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you Mrs. B."

"Templeton I would truly love it if you would call me Mama like Scooter does?"

"You don't mind, BA?"

"No, I always wanted a little brother and got one with you."

"Thanks BA. Mama please call me Face."

"Okay, son."

"Mrs. B because of Face the police were able to arrest the one who hired Styles to steal the ring." Hannibal added.

"Who was the person?"

"It was the younger son of Mrs. Phillips, Mama. I felt sorry for the lady. It seems that

Her younger son was jealous of his older brother."

The food was going fast and soon everyone was finished. "I hope you saved some room for dessert." Mrs. B said as she got up and disappeared into the kitchen returning a minute later with a parfait glass filled with chocolate pudding and topped with whipped cream. She put it down in front of Face.

"I made this special for you, son. I understand that when you were at the orphanage you seldom got this treat, so I made you some. Enjoy!"

Face was so surprised and touched as he looked at the pudding in front of him. He felt the tears falling as he picked up a spoon and started eating. "It is delicious, Mama. Thank you."

Hannibal looked at his family. "I just love it when a family comes together."

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** This was just the first in what I hope to be a series featuring Face as a teen growing up. The next one will deal with Face as a high school student.

I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my story and those who left reviews. I hope you will continue to read my stories…


End file.
